My Two Fiances
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Being engaged was something Hinata wasn't looking forward to, but when she finds out she's engaged to both the Uchiha brothers things starts to get interesting. What happens if both brothers don't intend to share Hinata with the other ? SASUxHINAxITA
1. Prolgue

**NEW FANFIC I JUST RANDOMLY CAME UP WITH WHILE TRYING TO TYPE UP SOME NEW STUFF FOR MY OTHER FANFIC. I JUST HAD TO TYPE IT DOWN AND POST IT UP BEFORE I FORGOT WHAT THE STORY WAS ABOUT. HOPE YOU LIKE.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

For many people finding the one you love and finding the person who loves you can be very difficult, but what if two people loves you and you love both of them ? Now what ?

Things don't always go the way you planned them to, but what could possibly go wrong with being engaged to both the Uchiha brothers ? If you take out the fighting, selfishness, jealousy, murders, problems and pain it's not such a bad life.

Now that I think about it...I've never been any happier whenever I was near the both of them. Even when we where kids we've always had alot of fun, but ever since the ending of the Chunnin Exams, they've both been acting weird. Always protective, following me we ever I go and always accompany me in missions even the easiest ones.

I can't even get any privacy anymore with them two hanging around me we're ever I go and with Neji guarding me in the Hyuuga compound. *sigh* I think about all those things and yet I can never bring myself to hate them.

Father told me that they only care about me that's why they've been doing that. For some reason, I really believe what father was saying.

My relationship with the two brothers got even weirder one day when I found out something that was going to change our lives forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A kunai made it's way towards Hinata at a blinding speed. Hinata avoids the weapon with ease. She turns around not surprise to find Itachi and Sasuke there. A blank look is plastered on her face as she looks at them.

Sasuke clenched his fist and ran towards Hinata. " How could you just leave ! " Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her and yelled. " We were going to have a happy life together !!! Why did you just leave ?! "

Hinata placed her hand on one of Sasuke's and pill it off her throwing him to the ground. Itachi ran towards her and grabbed her arm pulling it behind her back. " Your coming back with us Hinata. "

She just sighed and activated her jutsu. _Earth Style Vine Prison Jutsu !_ (lol just made it up ) Vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around Itachi and paralyzing him. His hand let go of Hinata and she was free to go. The vines then sprouted out of the ground and trapped Sasuke.

Struggling out of their binds, they look at their fiance's retreating form. " Hinata...please don't leave us...we need you..." Her two lovers pleaded as they gazed upon her back.

She stopped and turned her head. The blank look still faced Itachi and Sasuke. " I can't come back now that I know the truth. The only way I'll come back is when his dead. " She turned around and began to walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know that this scene is so far up in my story, but I think you people should get a little taste on what my life is going to end up like. Well I might as well start with the starting of my story and if I remember it correctly it all happened when I was 5 yrs old.

That was when i meet the Uchiha brothers and it went all little something like this....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7 years ago before the Chunnin Exams and 9 years before Hinata left Konoha._

The sun was shining that morning. Everything felt great. I was such in a good mood that morning. Well now time to get up.

I got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. After showering , I got changed and made my way out the Hyuuga manor. Greeting Father as I walked pass him and then Neji with my uncle Hizashi and then the bright smile of my mother.

A 5 year old's morning was basically like this, well for me that is. Mother had allowed me to walk around the Hyuuga manor by myself that day.

I was walking around and saw a dirt path that lead to the Konoha forest. Well you must know. I was a very young kid back then and curiosity took over my thinking.

Taking the path I find myself in a forest clearing where the a sun beam shines the area like a diamond held up to the sun. Flowers covered the ground and the scent is intoxicating.

I took a sit at the base of a large tree. The wind was blowing and it was rocking me to sleep. Well eventually I fell asleep in a deep slumber.

A rustle in the bush was waking me up. Then a twig snapped causing my eyes to open. Infront of me was a pair of shadows and when I looked up, I saw two pair of onxy eyes staring at me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEAH I KNOW, I SHOULD BE WRITING MY OTHER FANFIC OTHER THAN MAKING NEW ONES, BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT. THE IDEA WAS TOO GOOD TO NOT BE WRITTEN. WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND HOPE YOU LIKE.**


	2. How We All Meet

**I DONT OWN NARUTO !!!!! OR DO I ....**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Two pairs of black colored eyes stared at me. The sun shined and hit my eyes causing me to look down and blink a couple of times before looking back up again. Getting a better look, I see that it was a little boy and another boy slightly older than the other one, were looking down at me. The little boy smiled and walked towards me. He sat down in front of me and smile. " Hi. My brother and I were just passing by when we saw you. Are you alright ? "

I nodded my head and smiled at the little boy. " Yes, I'm fine." The little boy smiled even more and turned back to his brother. " Itachi-nii-san, come over here and meet...um..." he turned back to me with an embarrassed smile. " Sorry, but I forgot to ask you for your name."

I giggled causing him to blush. " My name is Hi-..."

" Her name is Hyuuga Hinata." The older one interrupted me. How rude of him.

The little boy looked at him in awe. " How do you know nii-san ? " The little boy tilted his head to one side and looked at his nii-san confusingly.

The older one looked at him and smiled a little. " Well Sasuke, it's because I'm the ANBU captain. I'm suppose to know these things. " What !? This young teenager is the ANBU captain ? Wait...whats an ANBU ?

Sasuke looked at his brother. " Oh yeah, I heard father and you talking about that last night. That's soo cool nii-san even though I don't know what an ANBU is it still sounds cool ! " Well I agree with him on the last part. ANBU does sound like a cool thing but is it really ?

A chuckle escaped the older boy as he ruffled the hair of his younger brother. " Sasuke, an ANBU is the private ninja only controlled by the Hokage, you can say were like secret ninjas that are only summoned for really hard and dangerous missions. You get it ? " The little boy looked at him in shocked and well so did I. So much for secret. He just blurted it out, not so much of a secret now huh ?

" That's so cool nii-san. Now I know I want to become an ANBU when I grow up ! " Well maybe being an ANBU isn't such a bad thing. Maybe I'll try to become one too. Yeah, I well become an ANBU. I smiled at myself and giggled.

The older boy .looked at me and smiled. " Well, Hyuuga-san, we should get going. My brother Sasuke and I well escort you to the Hyuuga manor. The Hyuugas are really in a panic right know. I heard them say something like " The young lady is missing !" or " Cloud ninjas have taken the heiress. " you should really get back. Wouldn't want to cause more trouble than there already is. " Panic took over me. They thought I've been abducted again ? Oh no !

" Excuse me." I say to the older teen.

" Yes, what is it ? "

" Do you happen to know what time it is ?" Man I hope I haven't been out for too long.

" Well right now, I would estimate that it is about 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Why do you ask ? " WHAT !? 5 o'clock in the afternoon ?! I've been sleeping for that long ? Man, I'm so dead.

" Oh no. Father is going to kill me. Plus today is the day we meet with the Uchiha clan. Oh no ! " I was really in a panic. What am I going to do. I've missed the meeting with the Uchiha clan with father. His so going to kill me.

**(Random A/N NOTE : Hiashi is not a mean asshole to Hinata in this fan fiction. His actually really caring in this one. Just saying. Oh and Hanabi will not be in this fan fiction because I think that it's Hanabi that caused Hinata a lot of suffering even though she doesn't know it. It really her fault why Hiashi is a mean ass-tard to Hinata, plus Hinata's mom will not die because Hanabi was never born, but Hinata's mom might die in this but not due to birth giving. THERE ! BACK TO THE STORY. OH YEAH VOTE NOW !!! FAN FICTION WAITING TO BE UPDATED !!!) **

Sasuke and the older one looked at me in shock. " Hey nii-san. She's the girl that father and mother were talking about. The one that the guy from that other clan said was missing. " Well naturally I wasn't listening because I was to much in a panic to care what they were saying. I stood up and walked back to the path I took getting here. Man, I'm in so much trouble.

" I think your right. Hiashi-sama reported his daughter missing just awhile ago. She maybe his daughter." Sasuke nodded his head and turned only to find that I had already started walking towards the path I took before.

" Nii-san. The girl's gone ! Oh no. What are we going to do ?! " Sasuke yelled and started to run around in circle in a panic.

His brother sighed and grabbed Sasuke's head and lifted it up a little stopping him from moving but his legs were still moving. " Sasuke. She went that way. Lets catch up and bring her to the Hyuuga manor. ":

Sasuke stopped and tried to nod but his head was still in his brother's grasp. So he just replied with no "OK".

Letting go of Sasuke's head. The older boy followed me with Sasuke behind him. " Wait up Hinata ! We'll escort you back to the Hyuuga manor ! " He yelled causing me to stop.

" Why ? The Hyuuga manor is just a little over that way. " I pointed at the direction I was going.

Sasuke looked at me and smiled. " Nii-san told me that during this time, bad ninjas come out and take you. You should let us walk you back home just in case." OK now I convinced. After being almost abducted by a cloud ninja once, I 'm always terrified of strange ninjas. **( a/n Hizashi didn't die.)**

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk with someone. " Sasuke smiled and ran up me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the Hyuuga manor.

The older boy smiled and walked behind us keeping up at a constant speed.

Sasuke was soo talkative during the time we we're walking. All I heard was " Every girl in the academy is following me for some reason." or " I'm the number one rookie in my class." well mostly about the academy and sometimes about his brother.

We reached the end of the dirt road and I saw the Hyuuga manor gate entrance. I saw Neji-nii-san standing there looking like he was about to cry. " What happened to Neji-nii-san ? " For some reason I didn't even noticed that I said that sentence out loud. I was also frowning and I didn't even notice it.

Sasuke looked at me and noticed the sad look on my face. Before he could say anything, I ran up to Neji-nii-san and hugged him. A shock look appeared in his face when I did that. " Why do you look soo sad Neji-nii-san ? " My voice sounded soo sad and I started to tear up.

Neji looked at me and a tear fell from his eyes. He trapped me into a tight hug. " Oh Hinata-sama, I thought you we're taken away again ! " Sadness was apparent in his voice. It was actually the first time I've seen Neji shed tears. Well tear. It was really surprising.

Sasuke looked at Neji in jealousy. His older brother looked at his younger brother and smiled. _' It seems like my little brother is jealous.'_ a smiled appeared on his face.

His glare was trying to penetrate Neji but no luck. _' Who ever that guy is, I don't like him. His too close to Hinata-chan and it's giving me a weird feeling.'_ Sasuke continued to glare at Neji. His nii-san looked at him and chuckled again.

Neji looked behind me and saw the two Uchihas. He glared at Sasuke when he noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him. _' Who ever that runt is, I don't like him. His looking at me funny.' _

I looked at Neji and noticed tha change in his face. I looked at where Neji was looking at and saw the Uchiha brothers. I smiled cutely at the two of them causing the older one to blush a bit and caused Sasuke to stare at her in shock with his face completely red.

Laughing a bit I made my way towards the two pulling Neji with me. " Um...This is my cousin Neji but I like treating him like my brother so I call him Neji-nii-san." I pushed Neji a little towards the two Uchihas.

The older boy looked at Neji with an emotionless face and Neji did the same with him. Sasuke looked at Neji with another glare. Neji, feeling the glare looked at Sasuke and glared right back at him.

I looked at the two and noticed the level comfort and I gotta say it was not high. The older one looked at his little brother in a confused way. You know , now that I look at him and not Sasuke I just remembered that I have no idea what his name is. Maybe I should ask. " Um... Excuse me. " I say as I look at the older male.

He looks at me and smiles. " Yes ? Is there something you need ? "

For some reason, looking at his smiling face, I feel my cheeks getting hotter. What was that about ? " Yes...umm I was wondering, what's your na-"

" HINATA !!!" a familiar female voice yelled at me from behind. Just by the voice I know it was my mother, but something was different. Her voice had a hint of worry and relief. I turned around there she was with my father. They both had a relief face on.

Mother ran up to me faster than I've ever seen her move. Father followed soon. " Oh my baby !" Mother hugged me tightly and I hugged back. " I though I lost you again ! Your father and I were so worried about you ! " I looked up at mother and smiled while scratching the back of my head.

I chuckled " Sorry mother, father. I didn't mean to stay out too long. I was out in the forest and I fell asleep. I only woke up when Sasuke and his brother found me...I-I'm sorry mother." I look down ashamed that I made my parents worry.

Mother's eyes soften so did my father. " That's ok Hinata. Just make sure that next time you take someone out with you when you go to the forest. It's very dangerous in their. You don't want to get taken away again right ? " Panic started to take over me. I grew quite and started to shake. My eyes showed fear.

" Of c-c-course n-n-n-not m-m-mother. I-I-I don't want to get taken a-a-away again. " My voice was starting to crack. I fell as though I was about burst into tears and yes I was. I can feel the water from my eyes fall down my cheeks and my body continued to shake.

My mother had a worry face on when she looked at me. Father and Neji had a deadly look on there face. I think it was because they were thinking about the awful thing that happened awhile back. Even I don't want to think about it. " I'm so sorry Hinata. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm really sorry. " Mother hugged me again but tighter. Father patted my head. I looked at him and saw him smile at me. I smiled back and held his large hands into my small ones.

Sasuke and Neji looked at the scene with a smile but the older one had other thoughts in his mind. _' What could have happened to set this mood of fear and panic in her ? She said something awful had happened...what could it be. '_

" SASUKE !!! ITACHI !!! " a male voice shouted behind us. The brothers looked behind us and saw a male as tall as my father standing there. He had a vest on and common ninja gear with the Konoha Police symbol on his shirt arms.

" Father ?! " I looked at Sasuke as he yelled in shock. I looked back at the man Sasuke called 'father' and yes I see alittle resemblance. He must be Sasuke's father. Looking at him even more, I realized one thing. He seems like the person father is...I think I'm going to get along with this guy.

Their father walked towards us and stopped next to my father looking at both Sasuke and who I just learn was named Itachi. My father stood up and stood next to Sasuke's father. " Fugaku...I would like to thank your sons for finding my daughter." Father's voice was really happy and friendly like. The man named Fugaku looked at my father confusingly then at me. He smiled causing me to blush a bit and then smile back.

Fugaku let out a small laugh and looked at his sons. " So you two found the little Hyuuga-hime." He looked back at me and ruffled my hair causing me to giggle. Mother smiled and so did father.

" Fugaku, your sons are really well raised. You must be proud of them. " father said as he looked at the two brother and then back at me.

" Yes, well it wasn't easy. Sasuke was the hardest one to raise." He laughed causing Itachi to smile at Sasuke and caused Sasuke to blush in embarrassment.

" Father ! Your embarrasing me ! Talk about nii-san inst-." Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth with his hands and smiled nervously at their father.

" Huh ? Haha, your right Sasuke. I almost forgot. Itachi was also hard to raise." Fugaku laughed as he patted Itachi's back. "Even thought he seems like the person who likes to be alone, he threw a fit when he was 8 when the Uchiha clan members all went to Suna to meet the Kazekage and we accidentally left him behind. Hahaha ! " Itachi's right eye was twitching and Sasuke was giggling and so were Neji, mother, father and me.

" And then when we all returned home he was alone in the house yelling stuff like ' I'm the last Uchiha alive !' or ' How can I revive the clan by myself ?! ' and also my favorite was when we alll caught him dancing and singing in the living room to ' Old Time Rock and Roll ' (LOL as seen in Naruto Randomness 4 at by fioriparty. ). When he saw all of us staring at him from the living room , he just stood there and stared at us in shock. Of course we were all laughing and giggling. He just ran up to his room and trapped himself there for about 1 month, but then he eventually came out." Fugaku held his stomach as he laughed out loud.

Everyone was also laugh except for Itachi who just looked at his father angrily and had a small blush in each of his cheeks. " Father, how come I didn't know any thing about this ? " Sasuke asked as he looked up at his father while giggling at his brother..

Fugaku looked down at Sasuke and smiled ruffling Sasuke's hair. " Son, you were too young to know what was going on at the time and ever since that day the house got really boring cause your brother became boring ! Hahaha." Sasuke looked at his brother and smiled followed by laughter.

I looked at Itachi and noticed a small smile on his face, then turned to mother and saw her smiling down at me. I looked over at father and he was smiling and chatting with Sasuke's dad. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Neji smiled at me and took my hand. I smiled back at him.

Father and Fugaku walked towards the mansion laughing. Mother soon followed leaving Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and me alone.

" Hinata. What did you want to ask me ? " I looked at Itachi and smiled. Sasuke and Neji looked at Itachi then back at me waiting for me to reply. Neji gripped my hand harder. I smiled at him causing his grip to lessen.

" It was nothing. I just wanted to know what your name was but I guess your father answered that Itachi-nii-san. " I smiled at him again but this time I really noticed a blush come across his face.

Sasuke looked at his brother and noticed the blush but thinks nothing of it. Neji also noticed the blush and because he is very mature for his young age, he knew what the blush meant and frowned at Itachi.

During the time Neji was frowning at Itachi, I had noticed that Sasuke was looking at me. I turned to him and looked at him questioningly. " Is there something wrong Sasuke ? " I ask as I continue to look at him.

He shakes his head. " No. There's nothing wrong, but you know I think I've seen you somewhere before today but I can't remember where..." He trailed off trying to remember but I beat him to it. I know where because I also remember seeing him before.

" Um... Sasuke. We both are in the same class at the Ninja Academy. " I say as I smile at his shocked face.

" Really ?! I didn't know that." I giggle a bit. Neji shook his head and Itachi just sighed at Sasuke.

" Well, I think you didn't know I was in your class because your always dodging the girls in our class, especially the blode and pink haired girls." I looked at Sasuke and noticed him twitching and shivering. He must really not those two girls.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's reaction and Neji smirked now knowing the fear of Sasuke, his fan girls. " Uchiha, I never knew you were afraid of those two girls." Neji said as he continued to smirk at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Neji and Itachi turned around trying to supress his laugh then he turns his head and smile mischievously at Sasuke.

**( RANDOM A/N : VOTE NOW !!! FANFICS WAITING FOR YOUR VOTES !!! )**

" For your information, Hyuuga. I am not afraid of those two girls. They should be afraid of me ! " Sasuke said as He sticks his chest out pointing his thumb at himself while grinning proudly.

" SASUKE-KUN !!! " yelled two familiar voices. Sasuke froze, Neji had his ears cover, I was smiling and Itachi was laughing. The blond and pink haired girl ran towards Sasuke from out of nowhere and pounced on him.

" AHHHH !!! " Sasuke yelled as he tried peeling the girls off of him but no luck. Neji was laughing at Sasuke desperate attempt and so was Itachi. I was staring at the scene confusingly. Where did they come from ? How did they even get in the Hyuuga compound ?

My thinking was interrupted when I heard a poofing sound. I looked at Sasuke and saw two Itachi's hugging Sasuke then poofed away. Itachi was behind Sasuke laughing with Neji.

" My kage-bunshins did the trick ! " Itachi said as he laughed.

Sasuke looked at him angrily. " Your such a jerk nii-san ! " Sasuke pouted. I laughed a little and patted Sasuke's shoulders.

" It's OK Sasuke, I'm sure Itachi-nii-san was just teasing you. " I said reassuring Sasuke.

" Yeah, Sasuke. I was just teasing you. " Itachi said still laughing.

" You had better be nii-san. " Itachi stopped laughing and patted Sasuke's head.

It was silent for a few awkward moments until I heard his voice.

" HINATA !!! " I turned around and surely there he was. My little correction big baka yet lovable best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOW THAT WAS THE LOGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE OF WRITING FANFICS. MAYBE I'LL WRITE CHAPTERS LIKE THESE FOR MY OTHER FANFICS LIKE VENDETTA A WORD FOR REVENGE OR MAYBE FORGOTTEN PAST : JASHINIST OR HE DESERVES ANOTHER CHANCE...NAH. WELL LIKE I ALWAYS SAY. KEEP ON READING AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PAGE !!! ( YES I MIGHT WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER FANFICS BUT IT WELL TAKE A LONG TIME FOR THE UPDATES.)**


End file.
